One Sweet Day
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: AU. "...My family has suffered another loss. My brother was taken from us too soon... " Mainly Hummelberry with some Pezberry interaction/friendship along with mentions of Finn, Noah, Brittany, Burt, Carole, Mercedes, Quinn, and New Directions as a whole. Dedicated One-shot.


A/N: Another song popped into my head that needed to be shared. It is called _One Sweet Day _by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men. Like with the other one-shot I wrote, I recommend listening to the song at the same time it comes up in the story.

I do not own glee or the song.

* * *

**One Sweet Day**

"Son. Brother. Boyfriend. Friend. Goofy. Lovable. Talks before thinking about consequences. Loyal. Two Left Feet. Amazing voice. Athlete. Big heart. These are just a few things that describe my brother. My family has suffered another loss. My brother was taken from us too soon. Finn, like everyone, had his strengths and his downfalls, but he always tried to do what he believed was the right thing. Now, as many of you know, I have an issue with religion. I do however believe in family. It was through my glee family that brought my father, Carole, Finn, and I together as a family. And now in this sad hour, it is my glee family, helping us get through the loss of Finn. My brother is gone, but he will never be forgotten." Kurt finishes his speech with tears streaming down his face. He is honestly amazed he was able to finish his speech.

Looking out among the attendees, he sees how much his brother was loved. He focuses on his father and Carole, both of which are inconsolable. They lost their son and before that they lost their spouses.

He looks at Rachel next and sees her clinging to Santana, while Noah is engulfing them both in some sort of hug. Kurt catches Santana's eye and tosses his head slightly to the side signaling for them to come up. Santana nods and then starts whispering to Rachel. Those two have truly come a long way and Santana has really stepped up & been there for us.

"New Directions will be performing a number for my brother, Finn" Kurt says.

Everyone is in the front and ready to go, once Santana pulled out some more tissue for Rachel and Brittany from between her tits.

Kurt locks eyes with Brad and a few seconds later the place is filled with the band playing.

Kurt breathes in and opens his mouth to begin.

_[Kurt]_

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

_[Rachel]_

And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive,  
Alive

_[New Directions](Rachel)_

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (together)  
One sweet day (Picture a little scene from heaven)

_[Rachel]_

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I, I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

_[New Directions] (Rachel)_

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (together)  
One sweet day (Picture a little scene from heaven)

_[Kurt]_

Although the sun will never shine the same again  
I'll always look to a brighter day

_[Mercedes & Quinn]_

Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

_[New Directions] (Rachel & Kurt)_

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (together)  
One sweet day (Picture a little scene from heaven)

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (together)  
One sweet day (Picture a little scene from heaven)

_[Rachel]_

Sorry I never told you

_[Rachel with New Directions]_

All I wanted to say

Burt and Carole slowly rise after the song is over and make their way to the kids. They both embrace Kurt and Rachel first, holding the hug for a while before continuing around to giving them all hugs.

As his parents go around Kurt looks at Finn's picture and whispers "I miss you so much big brother. I wish you were still here with me."

Rachel heard what Kurt said and lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. "You know he loved you very much Kurt. He was proud to be able to call you his brother."

Kurt wiped his eyes with the tissue that Santana had just passed him before responding to Rachel. "Thank you Rachel. Finn loved you with every fiber of his being. There was nothing he wouldn't do for you. I only wished you both would have been able to get married as planned."

"Me too Kurt. Me too." Rachel says before resting her head back on Kurt's chest.

_**5 Weeks and 3 days later at the loft**_

Kurt rolls over to look at his clock and sees its 0511. He hears whispering in the loft after what sounds like someone vomiting. He was actually woken up because of the vomiting. He finally gets up to go investigate, since the vomiting seems to have stopped. He sees Santana in the doorway of the bathroom with the light on. He continues to the bathroom and stands beside Santana.

"Are you girls alright?" Kurt asks. Santana looks at a lost right now, which is saying a lot because it is Santana. Rachel has a range of emotions being displayed that are rapidly changing with each second that passes.

Rachel is clutching something in her shaky hands. She takes a deep breath and looks straight at Kurt. "Kurt, Finn left us a gift to always remember him." Rachel tells Kurt while holding out her hand that was clutching the object.

Kurt extends his hand and Rachel places the object in Kurt's hand. Kurt moves the object to his line of vision, while Rachel goes on to say "You're going to be an Uncle, Kurt. I'm Pregnant."

* * *

RIP Cory Monteith

You may not be with us anymore, but you will not be forgotten.

May 11, 1982 - July 13, 2013


End file.
